Stella Returns
by aavandam
Summary: Stella returns to the crime lab after a year. SMacked fic.
1. Chapter 1

*Ding*

The elevator sounded, announcing its arrival in the lobby. Stella was on vacation from New Orleans for a week and is spending it in New York. Her coworkers believe she is visiting her family, which in a way, is the truth. Stella boarded the elevator, pressed the button to the 35th floor and waited for the doors to close. As the elevator ascended the building, the nervous feeling in Stella's stomach continued to grown until if felt as if a boulder had taken over her body.

*Ding*

Stella demounted the elevator looking around; surprised Mac wasn't in his office. Figuring he was in the field, she continued her hunt down the hall to her old office shared with Lindsey, who now shared it with her replacement Jo. "Where is everyone?" Stella wondered aloud as she saw no one in said office also. Continuing on, the break room came into view. Everyone was turned away from her, talking with each other. Lindsey and Danny bragging about Lucy's first steps, complete with Danny's wide gestures. Mac and assumingly Jo were laughing at the enthusiasm of Danny. Hawkes and Sid discussing the newest publication of some medical magazine, critiquing the science along with debating their view points. All was complete with Flack and Adam bickering about some new topic. From her spot in the hallway, Stella could observe them without anyone in the room seeing her. Stella continued to watch, mesmerized, until the group started dissipating to continue on with work. At this, Stella was snapped out of her trance, turned on her heels and ran down the hall and down the stairs one flight, concluding the elevator would take too long and she would be spotted. Once safely on the 34th floor, she stopped to take a breath, letting the reality that she really is here in New York, in the crime lab sink in. Still breathing hard, she decided to scrap any plans of reconciling with her slightly estranged friends. Now riding the elevator back to the lobby, thoughts bombarded Stella's mind. "Why am I here?", "Why am I doing this?", "What was I trying to accomplish?" and maybe the most important, "Why did I run away?"


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors note***

**Sorry the chapters are so short. I didn't realize they were this short until I typed them. I have no idea how many chapters this story is going to be, it may only have 6 or 7, or it may have way more. I have no idea. ENJOY!**

Leaving the break room, Mac feels refreshed and ready to get back to work. As he is heading down the hallway, he catches a glimpse of bouncy, wild curls that can only mean one thing. Stella. But with the blink of his eye, it is written off to not sleep for 2 days, and each time he tries to sleep he ends up thinking about Stella. He misses her. He might even love her. Quickly shaking the thought off, Mac enters his office, ready to work. As the day drags on, Stella is the farthest thing from Mac's thoughts, but it's a whole different ballgame on the way to his apartment after shift ended. Entering his home, Mac decides to head to bed right away on account of a believed hallucination less than 12 hours earlier. Drifting off, his thoughts are on one thing and one thing only, the same one thing he has been thinking and dreaming about before bed since about 2 years after Claire died. Stella Bonasera, the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Lying in the bed of her hotel room, Stella's only thoughts are on the lab and her friends. The question, "Why did I run away?" is stamped in her thoughts, refusing to budge. Suddenly, it makes perfect sense. She is scared. Scared thy moved on without her, scared what her friends think about her leaving so suddenly, scared of his opinion, scared of him. Mac has been the center of Stella's thoughts for so long she has lost track of time. Still now, a year after she left, he still holds a special part of her heart. With the last of the sun setting, Stella decides to buck up and actually talk to her former coworkers tomorrow. With that decided, sleep came easily accompanied by a smile.

*Beep Beep Beep*

Stella wakes to the sound of her alarm clock telling her to get up if she wants to visit the lab today. Grudgingly, Stella gets up and ready. Once done with the continental breakfast offered in the largest of the conference rooms, Stella is out the door and into a cab bringing her back to the crime lab. During the cab ride, Stella looked out the window, remembering cases she worked at various place she passed, and this only strengthened her desire to reconnect.

*Ding*

The elevator arrived in the lobby and Stella once again entered. *Ding* Stella exited the elevator and went straight to the break room upon seeing the same situation as yesterday with offices and certain people missing from them. "Where is everyone? They aren't in the break room, so where are they?" Stella thought. Then she went to the conference room. As she approached the room, she saw everyone looking at the screen with various pictures displaying gruesome pictures of the latest crime scene. Then Stella got an idea. She quickly went down the hall before anyone could see her. Then Stella looped around so she was again looking in the conference room, but on the other side. When it seemed like Mac was about to send them off, Stella walks into the back of the room as quietly as she can as to not disturb anyone. As everyone is leaving, she makes her presence known by saying, "Hey guys". She is greeted by stunned stares, and perhaps the scariest of all, silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note, this one is really short, sorry about that. **

Mac was updating the team about a new case that just came in the night before. Jane Doe beaten to death with what they suspect is a pipe of some sort. This is one of the rare times he is glad Stella is not here. The Jane Doe is only 9 years old, and in foster care. She always got so attached to cases like this. Right as he is about to send everyone off to work, none other than Stella Bonasera shows up in the back of the room. Everyone was thinking the same thing, "why is she here? Is something wrong?" They obviously were happy to see her, just surprised. When Mac saw the scared look on her face when no one said anything, Mac spoke up and said, "Stella! What are you doing here?" Then walks up and envelopes her in the biggest bear hug he has ever given anyone ever before. Mac could feel Stella hesitate, but only for a moment, before she returned the hug full force. Mac could barely breathe. She was here. I'm not dreaming. Then, with the hug winding down, he heard a barely audible whisper of relief from Stella. "Mac"


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note**

**So everyone has been asking for longer chapters, so I combined two of my written chapters into one chapter. Hope you like it!***

Stella flopped on her king sized bed, exhausted, but also feeling something she hasn't felt in a long while… content.

Thinking back to the conversation with Mac she had earlier today, Stella continues to smile, remembering, cherishing. After that first, lingering a few seconds too long, perfect hug with Mac, the rest of the team, including Sid, welcomed Stella back with more hugs and even some joyful tears were shed by Lindsay. All the while Jo was in the background, not wanting to interrupt the "family reunion" she was witnessing. When all welcomes had ceased, Stella walked over to Jo, stuck out her hand and said, "Hi! You must be Jo Danville." But instead of accepting her hand Jo swept her into a bone crushing, eye popping hug. After Jo released her, everyone started asking questions all at once. "Why are you here?", "Why didn't you call?", and "How long are you in the city?" Stella silenced them all by swinging her arms, imitating a conductor at the end of a piece of music. She then answered the questions systematically. "I am on vacation so I decided to come and say hi and catch up a bit, I wanted to surprise you and lastly, I am here for one week, but I only have six days left. I leave Saturday. Now everyone get back to work. I will be here all day and you look you have work to do." With that everyone left, grumbling, but obedient to their former second in command. Mac hung back a bit and invited Stella to his office. Stella practically ran down the hall, giddy with joy, ready to catch up with one of her oldest and closest friends. When they enter the office, Mac closes the door and Stella takes the usual place in front of the desk. Mac takes his seat behind the desk, obviously, and for a second it felt like nothing had changed in the past year. Like she had never left, then the questions started coming. "Why are you here? You never take vacation" Mac begins with a weary look in his eyes. "I just wanted to take a break Mac, am I not allowed to take vacation or something?" Stella replied with misplaced anger. "That's not the whole story and we both know it, so you might as well tell me." Mac countered. "No, I just wanted some vacation. Now let it go." Stella replied quietly, her eyes pleading for him to just stop asking. Mac saw this look and decided now wasn't the time. "So how's New Orleans?" Mac asked, changing the subject. Stella immediately launched into the details of her job, some of the harder cases she has been a part of, and so on and so on. Mac listened intently, smiling slightly at seeing Stella's enthusiasm. "I missed this." Mac thought to himself, and it was at that moment when Mac decided he was going to take advantage of every second she was back in New York.

After the conversation with Mac, it was almost end of shift, so Stella booked it to the break room, the lights were off which was not unusual when no one is occupying it. She decided to get a cup of coffee, and then begin her search of the lab for her friends. Entering the room, Stella turned on the light switch revealing decorations, a banner that read "Welcome Back Stella!" and all her friends along with Jo jumped from their hiding places yelling "Surprise!" "AH!" Stella yelped, involuntarily jumping a bit causing her to lose her balance and fell backward. Everyone raced to help her up. When she was upright again, she said while still dazed, "You didn't have to do this!" "Are you kidding? Yes we did! We haven't seen you in a year and Jo has hardly met you!" Lindsey exclaimed. So the next few hours were spent catching up with old friends, making a new friend, and staring at Mac briefly throughout the party. "Does he even remember?" Stella found herself wondering, then reminding herself it doesn't matter if he remembers or not. It was one night a year ago, how could he remember?" As the party came to an end, Danny and Lindsey went home to relieve the babysitter, Jo left so Ellie wouldn't be alone all night, and Adam and Flack left to go barhopping. Mac insisted on bringing Stella to her hotel so she wouldn't have to pay for a cab. Too tired to fight, she gave in and got into Mac's truck. The ride was quiet, both deep in thought. "Why is she here? I mean I love that she is but why? Her story is so bland and detail-less. Something is up." Mac thought. "How can he be acting like nothing happened? He had to remember, it was too big a night not to." Stella thought. When Mac pulled up to her hotel, both trains of thought were broken as Stella got out. "Thank you for the ride Mac. Good night." Stella said. "You're welcome." Mac replied. "How is it possible it be so beautiful?" Mac wondered to himself, hoping Stella remembered what happened that fateful night one year ago.


	6. Chapter 6

***Sorry I haven't posted lately. I got a really bad case of writers block, but here is another chapter. Enjoy!***

She here she is, lying on the bed, feeling content, but along with that, she is feeling the beginnings of tears coming on. She needs to know. Does he remember? She reaches for her phone and calls her #1 speed dial. He picks up on the 2nd, ring, "Hey, I was about to call you." Mac answers casually. Getting right to the point, Stella blurts out the question that has been pressing itself into Stella's brain all day. "Do you remember what happened the night before I left last year?" Mac is taken aback by the question. "How could I possibly forget? It was the best night of my life." Mac replies. Stella immediately lets out a sigh of relief, but tenses at the same time. "Mine too." She says. "Why do you want to know?" Mac asks. "Just wondering." Stella says a bit too quickly. Mac can sense there is more to this story, but decides not to push it right now.

The next morning, Mac is awoken by the sun shining itself through his window and into his eyes. "Today," he thinks, "today I will find out what is going on with Stella." He quickly gets ready for work and heads out the door, down the elevator and into his truck headed for the lab.

Stella is awoken by a call for the front desk. She had called last night and asked them to do a wakeup call so she wouldn't sleep in. She got up and started getting ready for the day. She was meeting Lindsey for lunch, then they were going to the lab, Lindsey to work and Stella to "visit" some more. She needed to talk with Mac about the conversation last night. She didn't even remember it happened until she was up and in the shower. This morning Stella is going shopping before her lunch. So she just started walking from her hotel towards Time Square to start her morning shopping spree. First, she stopped at her favorite bakery and grabbed a banana nut muffin. Popping a piece into her mouth, she savored the dance it caused on her taste buds. "This is why I don't like New Orleans muffins." She thought to herself, still enjoying her "heaven in a muffin tin". Walking on, she entered a nearby boutique and began her shopping.

Mac is sitting at his desk trying to get some paperwork done. They had finished the Jane Doe case early this morning before Mac got in, so now it was paperwork until another case came along. So here he was, thinking about Stella while pretending to do paperwork, having given up on actually completing any today. "Why did she want to know about that night? She agreed it was the best night of her life, so why is she acting so distant to me?" Mac wonders. His thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing, announcing another crime scene needs his attention. Lindsey is on her lunch break, so he grabs Danny and Hawkes to come process with him. When he arrives, he sees an ambulance, people running around, and Lindsey covered in ash! "Lindsey! What are you doing here?!" Mac hollered. "I was eating lunch with Stella. We were at a table outside, but she went inside to use the restroom when the place blew up! Find her Mac! FIND HER!" Lindsey said while crying. Danny started comforting Lindsey while Mac ran inside and found Stella lying on the ground under a fallen table, not breathing.

***I'm evil, I know. I'll try to update soon. If you have any suggestions, feel free to share them with me!***


	7. Chapter 7

"Stella! Wake up Stella! Come on, wake up!" Mac yelled, his voice escalating while shaking Stella in an attempt to wake her up. "Help! We got an officer down over here!" Mac shouted to the paramedics. Mac started CPR while the paramedics scramble to get over to them. The paramedics got her on the stretcher and took over compressions while taking her to the ambulance with Mac right behind and into the back with them while holding Stella's hand.

Stella looks around at her surroundings. Everything was white, except her clothes, which are same as when the restaurant blew up. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Stella calls out in a shaky voice. Her question echoes throughout the space around her. "hi" a voice says from behind Stella. The voice is definitely female; it is small like a child's voice. Stella whips around to look at the beautiful young girl, about 7 years old, with dark curly hair. The girl may be smiling but her eyes tell of pain and sadness. "What's your name?" Stella asks softly. This girl looks vaguely familiar to Stella and she wants to know how she could know this person. "My name here is Marie Anne Wyatt." The young girl replies. "What do you mean your name here? Isn't it the same everywhere? And where is here exactly?" Stella asks. "This is death, heaven, hell, the afterlife, whatever you believe. On Earth I did not have a last name, only a first and middle. When I got here I chose a name and stuck with it." Stella stared. "Wait, Marie? You mean you're" "Yes" Marie cut her off. "It's only been 6 months, how are you this big?" "I was allowed to grow to talk with you today and to deliver a message." "What message? What are you talking about?" "You can't stay, it's not time, you can't stay. The love of your life is waiting. I wish you could stay but you need to go? Now! I love you." "I love you. Never forget that." Stella replied hysterically. Stella blinked and Marie was gone. She blinked again and she was in a hospital room with Mac's top half laying asleep on the bed, and the bottom half sitting in a plastic chair. "That must be uncomfortable." Stella thought to herself. She started shifting in her hospital bed to get more comfortable herself, carefully in an attempt to not wake Mac. She was still reeling from her dream and just wanted time alone. But the second she moved even slightly, Mac's head shot up and said "Stella! You're up!" then pushed the call button immediately and started on a list of questions. "Do you hurt? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Are you cold? Warm?" "Mac, calm down; I'm fine." Stella said with a hoarse voice and that seemed to settle him enough to sit down. Mac took a deep breath like he was going to say something, right then the doctor walked in. "Hello. Good to see you awake. My name is Doctor LaRue. A piece of shrapnel was lodged in your abdomen, but we were able to remove that. Now we just want to keep you for the next few nights for observation, and to help your lungs heal from breathing in the smoke and ash from the explosion for the short time you did. Any questions?" Dr. LaRue explained. "Nope, you Mac?" Stella replied. "No" Mac said absently, not really having heard the doctor. "Ok, I'll leave you two alone, but if you come up with any questions just ask a nurse to page me." Dr. LaRue stated before leaving.

"You feeling ok?" Mac asked Stella, who looked a bit pale. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache, I probably hit my head when I fell. How are you? You seem pretty shaken up. I feel like I should be freaking and you be the voice of reason." Stella observed. Mac tried to correct his facial expression in an attempt to mask his feelings, not wanting to scare or startle Stella. "Mac, it's ok, I find it refreshing. The 'tough boss who never shows emotions' is showing emotions. Don't worry, I won't tell." Stella joked making air quotes with her fingers. "Sorry. I'm just really worried about you. You were literally dead in my arms, and I was worried about you." Mac somewhat reluctantly shared. "Don't worry Mac. I'm fine. But hey, look on the bright side, I'm going to have to stay longer than expected. You are going to overdose on Stella-ness!" Stella exclaimed half-heartedly. She just wanted to sleep to see if that would help her headache at all. "Not possible." Mac replied with a smile. "Do you mind if I sleep? I'm really tired." Stella said. "Of course not. Sweet dreams." Mac replied. He started getting comfy in the plastic chair next to the bed, he was not leaving her side until he was physically thrown out.

With Mac sitting there, Stella's heart tugged in her chest. "Mac, come here." Stella said, patting the bed next to her after she moved to the side. "Stella" Mac began. "Mac, you are not sleeping on that uncomfortable plastic chair. Get up here." Stella practically demanded. Mac climbed in obediently. With both of them comfortable, they fell into the best sleep either of them have had in a year.


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Note. So people have been asking me to change the paragraph at the speaking parts and I tried that, but it was weird and I prefer it this way. Just wanted to address that. Enjoy this chapter!***

"Sir. Excuse me, sir." A nurse said while trying to wake Mac without being rude. "Mhm." Mac mumbled. The nurse continued. Mac woke up confused, trying to remember where he was and why. Then he realized there is a woman standing above him and Stella is lying next to him asleep. Then everything hit him, the callout, Stella on the floor, falling asleep next to her. "You have a phone call, this is the 3rd time they've called." The nurse says quietly as to not wake Stella. "Ok." Mac says while getting up carefully, and follows the nurse out the room and to one of the nurse's stations. "Hello?" Mac answers the phone. "Mac? Hey it's Hawkes. We found the bombers. Apparently the owners fired a young man because he was disrespectful to customers and refused to change. So him and his buddies decided to get revenge." Hawkes said giving him the run down. "Great. That's great. Just put a copy of the file on my desk so I can read it when I get back." Mac told Hawkes, trying his best to sound awake. "Can do boss. Talk to you later." Hawkes replied. "Bye." Mac ended. He then hung up the phone and returned to Stella's room.

"Hey." Mac said softly upon entering the room and seeing Stella awake, but still a bit groggy. "Where were you?" Stella asks, concerned. "I had a phone call from Hawkes, they found the bombers. It was a crime of revenge." "Good, that's good. That was quick." Stella commented. "Yeah well when one of our own is hurt we tend to find the perps faster." Mac said with a slight smirk on his face. "I'm not technically own of you anymore you know." Stella said. "I was talking about Lindsey." Mac replied sarcastically. "Mac Taylor, you jokester. Even I know she was too far away to get hurt." Stella said with a matching smirk on her face. "You got me there." Mac smiled. "How is Lindsey by the way?" Stella asked, worried about her friend. "She'll be back to normal in a few days." Mac reported. "That's good. Hey Mac can you go find a nurse? My head is killing me." Stella asked while clutching her head. "Sure. Just a minute." Mac walked out of the room, got a nurse and had the nurse come to Stella's room. "So I understand you are having some pain?" the nurse asked. "Yeah. My head. Feels like a migraine or something." Stella said, still clutching her head. "Ok, I'll get you some pain meds and you should be feeling better within the next few minutes." The nurse said while adding meds to her IV. "Thank you." Stella squeaked out. "No problem." With that, the nurse left. "I'm gonna go to the deli down the street. You must be hungry and hospital food is not very good." Mac said. "Thank you." Then it hit her "Does New Orleans know? I'm supposed to be flying back in 2 days." Stella said rapidly. "Yes, they know. I called them when we first got to the hospital. They aren't going to expect you until you call them back and give a specific day." "Oh, ok. I'll call them later." Stella said. "Ok. I'll be back in ½ an hour." Mac said leaving the room. Mac walked quickly through the hospital not wanting to leave Stella for too long.

Back in the hospital room, Stella fell asleep. Even though she just woke up the pain meds are making her drowsy. So while Mac is out, she is going to take a quick nap.


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note Sorry it has been awhile. I've had a lot going on. I hope to update again sometime in the next week. I also am trying the speaking parts/paragraph thing. If I don't do it right, sorry in advance. Review your thoughts. I'll shut up now***

_"Hurry, hurry, hurry" _Mac thought as he walking so fast it was turning into a full out run. He hates being away while she is in the hospital, especially in circumstances like this. The love of his life died yesterday, but is with him again, and he doesn't want to wait another second to tell her. With this newfound determination, Mac enters the deli, relieved to see the line only consists of 3 people so this should go quick. He enters the line and starts to tap his foot impatiently.

Back at the hospital, a nurse is checking on Stella, who is still sleeping. Everything seems to be good so the nurse exits as quietly as she can so as to not disturb Stella.

"1 turkey with mustard, lettuce and tomato on wheat, and 1 ham with mayo, lettuce, tomato and American cheese on wheat." Mac ordered, still tapping his foot.

_"This is taking forever"_ Mac thought to himself.

While he waited, Mac looked around the familiar deli. He came here whenever one of his people was in the hospital but this trip feels different. This person isn't just another member of the team, she isn't even on the team anymore, but this trip feels more important, more significant. Mac absently stares at the photograph mounted on the wall of two dogs sharing a sub sandwich as his thoughts wandered to the woman he left in a hospital bed, the day after she was basically blown up. Suddenly, guilt took over and a new wave of impatience came over Mac. He was about to snap at the cashier, but the two sandwiches came just in time. Mac paid for them and bolted, needing to get as close as she will allow, to Stella.

He runs into the hospital, slowing to avoid hitting a woman in a wheelchair holding a newborn baby boy. Hitting the elevator button, Mac willed the elevator to hurry up already.

*Ding*

The elevator spoke, announcing its arrival. Mac boards the elevator and pushes the correct button.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on." Mac says to no one but himself and the empty elevator he was currently in.

The elevator finally arrived and Mac left the elevator and sprinted to Stella's room, relieved to see she was still sleeping. He looked at the clock, calculating how long he had been gone. 15 minutes.

_"Well that went faster than I expected."_ Mac thought to himself.

Mac sat in the chair next to the bed, waiting for Stella to wake before eating. It's not like they're going to get cold, they're sub sandwiches. As Mac started to get as comfortable as the plastic chair will allow, Stella started shaking, no, convulsing.


End file.
